dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Future of the DWO:Wiki
This page is for open community discussion on where we plan on taking the DWO wiki. For previous discussions, please see the "History" for this page. Theme & Main Page ''Background Image We will need to find a suitable image for the background of the Wikia. Example: The Mass Effect wikia has a starfield, the Red Dead Redemption Wikia has an image of two of the main characters, and the Japanese Recipies (cooking) Wikia has an embroiled background. We need to come up with an image to suitably cover our background. So anyone who's a heavy image editor, let's talk! Кэне_零三 20:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : I love the image, think it's perfect, but why is it ladies only :(. Veritatis 02:35, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Because there are FAR too many guys for me to select from. By picking chicks only there's no "why isn't MY favorite General on the background?!" things Кэне_零三 05:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not exactly "happy" with how it turned out now that I see it. I should of made the BG more contrasting to the basic font folor of the overall site, but "meh", it's better than that light blue background Кэне_零三 00:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Theme There is talk of a new theme for the DWO.Wikia. I'd like to know '''what kind of background image we should use' for the DWO wiki. It should be something interesting but not distracting. I'm thinking something like one of the backgrounds from the loading page of DWO. If anyone knows of a high-resolution image of a clearly "Ancient China" looking photo, by all means link here. Currently these are the colors I'm thinking will look best as a theme: Buttons: "Red" (bd0002) (Wu) Links: "Blue" (001cc1) (Wei) Header: "Green" (00880c) (Shu) Page: "Tan" (f6f0e0)(Ancient Scroll look):Кэне_零三 10:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : Suggestion(Kensou0927): 'When you say background image, do you mean an image that would cover the whole page? If so, I think those kind of images usually make text kind of hard to read and it would be better to just go with a solid color background. I think the color scheme you chose should be ok. Kensou0927 20:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The image would fill the blue border that can only be seen on wide-screen monitors or if you CTRL+Scroll_Wheel your browser. An example of what the wiki would look like is currently up on (my "testing" wiki). I am using an annoying "falling cherry blossoms" effect to show that we can have an animated bg.Кэне_零三 08:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah ok, gotcha. I changed the color theme to the colors you listed earlier. How does it look? If we are to keep the tan page color, do you think you can update the logo and put it on the same color background or make it transparent? About the background, I see what you mean. Yeah, we can upload a background image to the sidebars of ancient china or maybe something else related to Dynasty Warriors. Kensou0927 00:12, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::(The new colors look fantastic, I'll work on the new logo momentarily, I have one already available from my testing wikia) The major problem with background images is that they have to be within a certain size (100 kilobyte limit) so whatever we pick HAS to be a fairly small image. Кэне_零三 12:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::When you get the chance. Can you put borders around the icons on the front page that are missing it? Like the lieutenant one, it kind of looks out of place. :::::Also about the theme color, some people have said that they don't like the tan color of the page. I think just leaving it as ordinary white would be better. As most of the text on the wiki is black, and black looks best on a white page, and its what people are used to. Let me know what you think Kensou0927 20:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I've changed it to a light "stone Grey" as it still holds to our ''theme but is easier to read. Do you like? Кэне_零三 15:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ''Community Poll'' How about a community poll so we can ask stuff like "Your favourite weapon?", "Favourite game mode?", "Best weapon for ?" etc. Veritatis 06:29, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :If you have any idea on how to make polls on the wikia, I'd love to implement them. Until then, I haven't the slightest clue as to how we could do that (so we can't) Кэне_零三 10:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I googled it (lol) and this is what came up (now everyone bow to the Google Gods): http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Polls. Hope you won't mind if I test it quickly here: :: What game mode do you enjoy the most? Confront players Capture bases Defeat troops Treasure search Showdowns ::So that's what it'll look like. I'm not sure though if you can add more code to further customize it etc. Veritatis 02:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I added a poll on the front page. Could probably use some styling though. Kensou0927 00:21, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Polls will have to be done as templates (the stuff inside the ) as a poll will be ERASED every time we update the main page otherwise. I'll write up the template code now. I also saw that some sites keep an archive of poll data, might be good for us to do as well. Make a new template each time and lock the template once created so only beurocrats can edit (so it won't get erased) Кэне_零三 05:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Needed Images I could really use 3 different images of the Awards Chest, as I would like to use that for the icon of "Titles". If anyone owns one, or has a friend that does, please take a few screen shoots and upload them here (cropping not necessary)Кэне_零三 10:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : What kind of images do you need? general screenshots of the Awards Chest laying around the house or the furniture's description image? 123Daktary 10:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : : : General images of the Awards chest from the house. If possible, images where there is nothing but the awards chest showing (no character or other items near it) and from 3 different angles so I can pick one that fits well Кэне_零三 18:43, January 18, 2011 (UTC) : 'Lieutenant main page image' We need to decide, as a community, what kind of image just screams "Lieutenant" as an image of a lieutenant that isn't currently in either the English or Japanese version isn't helping anyone be them new to DWO or veterans. Кэне_零三 15:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Picture's you have requested''' i will update awards Chest tonight as you mentioned on my page. and panda is out in Japanese version everyones very much aware of it?. theres small pictures of every Lt. on the Lt. page pick another? they are all set up in the same style/size as one on the front page. :thank you for uploading a picture of the Awards chest. I was entirely unaware that the Panda is out in the japanese version as I don't keep up with "Weeaboo" stuff. I only play the english version. The fact that the Elephant was released in the Jap version recently makes more sense for it to be the Lieutenant Icon, but I'm imagining an image from when you first walk into your house and see all 8 of your lieutenants standing side by side. If you know anyone who has 8 lieutenants, including one wolf, that'd be a great shot for our lieutenants Icon!Кэне_零三 02:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::While it doesn't look all that great, I think an image similar to this one would make a much better Lieutenants Icon (we're not using this one as the person who owns said Lieutenants hasn't contributed to the Wikia)Кэне_零三 23:03, February 10, 2011 (UTC)